


TGMD Oneshots

by SammyBee113



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Scars, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBee113/pseuds/SammyBee113
Summary: This is my first post and story for this movie, and whether or not this will be turned into a series of oneshots for this film depends on whether I think up anymore ideas, or get a suggestion from the comments.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street & Olivia Flaversham, Basil of Baker Street/David Dawson, Basil of Baker Street/Padraic Ratigan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia Flaversham sat idly by in the chair inside the humble home of Basil of Baker Street, well-renowned and respected detective, always a step ahead in any case, no matter how big or small. That rang true even now, as the slender figure of Basil was hunched over his chemical set, eye peering intently and expectantly into a microscope, his tail flicking back and forth at the end which it often did when he was focused, the much younger mouse had noticed. 

It washim, along with his trusted associate, David Dawson, and she was confident enough in herself to admit even she had a role in rescuing her father, Hiram Flaversham from the clutches of the nefarious Professor Ratigan, now deceased. At least, most people assumed that was his fate, considering the height of which he pummeled, and there was neither sight nor whisper of or from him, and that was enough for her. 

David Dawson had taken his leave to retrieve some needed supplies for Basil, who had instructed him to pick up a series of items Olivia could barely comprehend the words of. 

Mrs. Judson could be heard humming a small tune, soaking and soaping up Basil’s usual detective attire, which is why he was sporting his maroon, silk robe. 

She hopped from her seat, and despite the pitter-patter of her footsteps approaching him, his whiskers didn't much as twitch, continuing to peer into the microscope, his fingers pinched each side of it, focusing and unfocusing as he studied each and every little crevice of the peculiar item, seeming to be some sort of metal. 

Olivia kept her quiet, making her way to the opposite side of him where purple and blue liquids bubbled in vials, a strong and bitter aroma as she raised her scarf a little higher, her fur raising the tiniest bit. 

Her tail flicked a moment as her gaze wandered and fixed itself upon his cheek, and she felt her heart skip a beat, perhaps out of sympathy for on his cheek, was three scars, deep and in a line as if someone clawed him straight and clean across the face, and they did. 

Despite the raging storm of that night, Olivia could still hear and watch helplessly as the much bigger and broader rodent, having finally succumbed to his feral nature, gash and claw at the detective as he was tossed about like some sort of rag doll, clothes and skin tearing as he was bludgeoned. 

She shook her head, realizing her paw was clutched over her heart. She had almost lost not only her father, but another whom she had started to consider family. 

Raising a shaking paw, she tugged just above the hem of his robe, once, twice, three times before he acknowledged her. 

“Forgive me, Miss Flammerhammer, but I'm rather preoccupied for the time being. I assure you sincerely we’ll have plenty of time for just the two of us afterwards.” 

The mispronunciation of her last name hardly phased her, and she opened her mouth and spoke in a much softer, wavering tone than she expected from herself, and she'd just notice the fur on her cheeks damping as hot tears streamed down them. 

“Basil..” 

That seemed to catch his attention as his fingers ceased from turning the dials for the umpteenth time, and his gaze was instead met by the younger mouse, looking up at him with wide, glassy eyes that were brimmed with tears. He blinked, mouth opening but with nothing coming from it. He was never the first person people went to for comfort, and he was fine with that. It was something else entirely when he hadn't the faintest clue as to why one was upset. 

“I.. I'm sorry, I don't believe I quite understand the reason..” His words were faltering as Olivia pawed and wiped at her face, her face a mess of tears smeared across her face, her chest heaving. 

She only glanced at him between her fingers before she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his legs and burying her face into where his knees were, and he was taken aback. 

Basil reached down and placed two gentle paws upon the back of her head. 

“Now, would you mind sharing what has got you so upset?” 

Her clutch on his robe tightened, and in a muffled whisper he had to strain to hear, she answered: 

“It's nothing.. ‘m.. just glad you're here, Mr. Basil.” 

It was a sweet but strange thing to say, even more so when it came out nowhere, at least from his viewpoint. Despite his confusion, he crouched down to her height, pulling Olivia into a much more proper hug, lips curling into a faint yet fond smile at the ends as he held the child close to him. 

“I'm glad you're here as well, Olivia.”


	2. Looking for suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas!

Hey guys! Now, I know this movie isn't as popular and doesn't have a huge fandom, but I've really been wanting to write some more stuff for it. As you can see in the relationship tags, there are a couple pairings I'll write for. I'm up to pretty much anything, but that doesn't mean I can guarantee I'll write all the suggestions I may get, if I get any.


	3. Getting Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil has a bit more to drink than he should, and is visited by a certain someone. Takes place pre movie.

Basil hiccuped as he hesitantly gulped down yet another cup of liquor, another collection to his growing pile. He hadn't intended to come here just to drink, of course. His duties had called him over to a low-life’s tavern, needing to investigate a seedy character that was suspected of stealing a young woman’s jewels right from around her neck, and fleeing into the night. 

He cupped a paw over his mouth, holding back a belch that burned his throat, and he swallowed it down. His nails scraped the wood of the table. Countless times he'd been in this same, sleazy place and he still couldn't bring himself to stoop to such indecent manners. He could certainly talk the part, and that seemed to work in his favor so far. 

His disguise’s for the tavern varied, but all of them had the same general idea. A cap of some sort, a long coat, a pair of wrinkled trousers, scuffed shoes, and some sort of faux, thin mustache glued to his upper lip. He spoke in a gruff voice as well, though it wasn't like any of the patrons were looking to strike up a conversation. 

Basil blinked. He could feel his vision starting to blur, and he cursed under his breath. After a few drinks, he was already starting to slur, but with the amount he consumed, there was a chance he'd take the wrong hound dog home, if he got home at all. 

“Another one for you, doll?” A plump lady mouse offered him, holding before him yet another jug of liquor that was dripping over the brim. 

“I don't think..” He began, realizing that he'd forgotten his gruffness, but it hardly mattered as she'd already left, leaving the liquor. She probably wanted to put on as much on his tab as she could, and he grimaced. Almost against his will, he picked it up and swigged it down, right before he slumped his head against the table, twisting his neck sideways. 

One of his cheeks was pressed upon the table. His free ear perked up, realizing the patrons had hushed up, and he reveled in the peaceful silence for just a few moments, before his new curious nature got the best of him and he lifted his head up just a bit to see what, or who could have solicit such a reaction from this crowd. 

The figure, though he tried to hide his large, bulking figure behind a cloak as black as midnight, and a skewed top hat that revealed only a sliver of a single eye, Basil could tell from the second he laid eyes on him, that it was none other than Padraic Ratigan, a fiend he'd been trying to catch when he'd first even heard of him. 

He kept his gaze on him, studying his body movements and discreetly, tilting his cap over his eyes just enough. Suddenly, Ratigan had begun to turn his head over to where he was seated, and in his quiet shock he whipped his head back round, creating a dizzying head rush. 

“Agh!” He cried, barely managing to keep his coarse tone. He had only a brief amount of time to worry about his splitting headache when he felt a large presence loom over him, and he looked up and behind him, greeted by a pair of eyes that almost glowed and razor sharp fangs. 

“Why, what a coincidence. Long time no see, eh, old chap?” Ratigan spoke in a low, unreadable tone as he took the stool next to Basil, much closer than the detective preferred. Though, he preferred if he wasn't there at all. 

“You've had quite a lot of drinks, it seems.” Ratigan began again, tapping his claws against the table. “Doesn't seem right for someone of your.. occupation to consume such “poison,” especially of this number.” 

Basil seethed his teeth, resting his tail unconsciously upon his lap. If it was one of Ratigan’s henchmen that had snatched the woman’s jewels, it wasn't like the professor to bring attention to it, especially Basil’s, not wanting a single chance of getting caught. 

“I choose not to mingle with those I have no business with. I must be focusing on the task at hand, and though I'd love nothing more than to have you behind bars, it is unfortunately out of my priorities.” 

Ratigan stretched his lips back in a half grin, his tail swishing slowly back and forth behind him, not unlike a hypnotist's watch. His eyes studied Basil’s slender frame for a second, always remembering just how small and frail he was to him, and they both knew it. 

“Well then, my dear Basil, if I'm of no priority to you, why haven't your eyes left me alone?” 

The detective could feel the fur under his shirt fluff up as his cheeks heated. Swiftly he averted his gaze, which only amused the professor more as he chuckled. 

“I suppose I've embarrassed you. I pity those who are less than a gentleman, so I'll be on my way. Hope that case of yours doesn't escape your grasp.” 

The much larger rodent bent down and grabbed the detective's hand in his, pressing a polite yet mocking kiss against it as the mouse snatched it back, not even bothering to watch the.. rat, leave.


	4. Sweet and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet and simple story with Ratigan and Basil, written for someone who requested it in the comments. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it ❤

Basil, for once in his life, had nothing on his mind other than the violin resting on his shoulder and the mellow tune he played on it. The crackling fire in the fireplace was warm and inviting, and it warmed his fur up on a particularly cold and rainy night. Detective work had been slow the past couple weeks, and as much as he enjoyed the work he did, the mouse had to admit he couldn't complain during moments like these. 

He hummed along with his music, comfortable in his robe and his chair, that he almost forgotten about the guest that accompanied him in his humble home. A rather tall, broad chested gentleman sat on the other side of the room, sitting on another, far less exquisite seat. The rat, well, "bigger mouse" as Basil had come to learn to call him instead, was known as Ratigan, and he held a glass overflowing with red wine in one of his paws. 

"You know, Basil," Ratigan huffed out a puff of smoke from the cigar he always had with him, his ears twitching as he sounded particularly bored. "I was expecting a much.. more eventful night." 

Basil paused his playing, his peaceful state of mind ruined only for a split moment as he took a deep breath, and went right back to his music. 

"I apologize for not being prepared for your unforeseen visit, Padraic." He replied simply, keeping his voice at a level tone. "I would have had a much more thrilling day planned, I'm certain." 

Ratigan's lips pulled back in a grin. Sometimes Basil's sarcasm and standoffish behavior ticked him just a bit, but he also knew it meant that he was getting under the detective's skin, and he loved nothing more than to tease him. 

"I see." The bigger rodent lifted his heavy shoulders, letting out a sharp exhale of breath. He took a hearty swift of wine down his throat, placing the glass down on the table gently. 

Lifting himself up from his seat as he stretched his joints, he pretended to be subtle as he made his way over to Basil's chair, thankful the detective was distracted by his playing to notice him. 

"Why not make some room for the both of us, Basil?" Ratigan requested, finding satisfaction and amusement as he slightly jumped at the closeness of his voice, giving no reply. 

"There's hardly room for the both of us. That's the reason more than one chair exists in this room." 

Ratigan inhaled and exhaled from his cigar once again, tapping two claws against the top of the chair. 

"Well, I suppose you've left me no choice then," There was a fake poutiness to his voice, as he tsked. 

That caught the mouse off guard completely, and he glanced up at the professor with questioning eyes as his tail flickered with caution, and the only sound in the room was of the crackling fire. 

"What are you.." 

Before Basil could question his motives, he squeaked in surprise as Ratigan lifted him right from the chair with ease. He was almost certain he weighed nothing to the other, right before spinning around and taking his seat, with the detective now on his lap. 

He blinked twice, feeling his cheeks heat up, processing what had just occurred as the bigger rodent had one arm under his legs, and the other rested on his shoulder. 

"There. I made room." He said it nonchalantly, pretending he didn't take immense satisfaction in the detectives utter shock. 

Basil wanted to make a snide remark, some sarcastic comment or just leave the professor's lap completely, but he found his body working against him as he rested his head against Ratigan's chest, his nostrils filled with the scent of cigar smoke and red wine mixed together, along with the same musky scent that he carried with him wherever he went. 

"Nothing, hm?" Ratigan hummed, barely above a whisper as his mind was distracted by just how small the mouse was compared to him. His figure was petite and thin, and he felt if he didn't treat him with the utmost delicacy, he would snap like a twig under his strength. Ratigan petted the side of his head, his movement slow and soft. Basil's eyes had fluttered closed, and there was no words from either of them for the rest of the night.


	5. Teeny bit desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for suggestions once again!

Hello to the some who read this fanfic! First, I wanna say thank you for giving this a chance and to especially to those who left a Kudos or even a nice comment. ❤ 

I know the fandom for this movie is small, but I would love some more writing suggestions! I'll take any if not most requests, but I don't promise anything. 

Thank you if you do leave one, and thank you even if not! I appreciate it either way.


	6. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Ratigan are terrible at this "secret" relationship thing

Basil felt as if every strand of fur on his body would catch fire as his fur was knotted and sticky with sweat, his bare chest heaving up and down as his tail laid weakly off the side of the bed. He rested a paw on the tuft upon his chest, frowning. After days of relaxing storms and cold weather, this felt hellish.

"Poor Basil," A mocking, but gentle whisper reached his ears, and usually he'd return with a snide remark, but he found his mouth much too dry to form the words so he simply turned on his side, facing away from Ratigan. 

The larger rodent let out a sensible chuckle, letting his claw graze the side of the detective's arm just barely, and his heart skipped a quick beat as he watched the mouse get a tingle up his spine, but with no further comment. 

The professor knew the weather was sweltering, as even he'd gone the shirtless route, but having Basil so close to him and being unable to hold him was more unbearable than he'd ever admit out loud, to anyone but themselves. 

"Baasiilll…" Ratigan said his name again, more soothing and hopefully tempting this time as he pulled the detective close to his chest, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around his small figure, around his Basil. 

"Padraic!" He squirmed in his grasp, grunting as he kicked and turned, twisting himself so that he was now facing the larger rodent, his smug smile more inches from the peeved expression of his own. "It is much too hot for physical contact, unhand me at once." 

Ratigan only tilted his head, one of his ears flicking with a false questioning as a smirk tugged the corner of his mouth for only a moment. 

He glided paws down from Basil's cheek down to his waist, and he could feel the mouse tense up at his touch, strands of fur sticking up as he no longer looked the professor in the eyes, instead looking at his chest as he gripped it slightly. 

Ratigan pulled him closer, leaving only a centimeter between them as he used his other arm to lift Basil's chin up, lips opening in a sharp, slightly lustful smile as he prepared to pull the detective into a passionate kiss, until there was the sound of the door opening, and there was nothing they could do as whomever opened that door was shutting it behind them. 

"Mr. Basil..!" The sweet, innocent voice of Olivia Flaversham made his heart drop into his stomach, and he lifted himself up and away from Ratigan's grasp, who was for a rare minute, dumbfounded. 

Olivia was holding something new in her arms, a raggedy stuffed baby mouse doll, and she hugged it close to her chest as she stared silently at the both of them, mouth slightly agape. 

The two "gentlemice" exchanged quick glances, and Ratigan, despite the situation, let a weak chuckle slip out, earning an exasperated sigh from Basil. 

"Olivia, you're.. back awfully early, I didn't expect Dawson or you for another couple hours." 

She was silent for a few moments, looking neither of them in the eyes, playing with the end of her scarf. 

"He told me he had to let me off early.. had a lot of errands to run, so here I am." It was like a light switch suddenly switched in her mind, and her usual wide smile plastered back on her face as she leaped onto the bed, hugging her doll close to her chest. 

"I had such a great time, Mr. Basil! Mr. Dawson knew many great sights, and he let me buy this dolly.." 

Ratigan stared with a hidden amusement at the absolute look of confusion on Basil's face, only looking away as the detective cleared his throat. 

"Olivia, you aren't upset.. a certain SOMEONE is present here with us?" He nudged towards Ratigan. 

"I prefer to be referred to by my name, sweetheart." Ratigan called him just to tease, and to elevate the situation. He could hear Basil complaining about it to him when this was all over. 

"I may be young, Mr. Basil, but I'm far from clueless. After all.." Olivia giggled, unbuttoning her coat and bundling the doll inside of it. "You do have a portrait of him in the middle of your fireplace." 

Basil buried his face in his paws, and the professor cupped his mouth, holding back a laugh. He looked down at Olivia, who looked back at him with eyes slightly widened. 

"I think I'm going to be rather fond of you, Ms. Flaversham."


	7. Sexuality Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a one shot, but a series of headcanons I have regarding the sexualities of these characters! I will not include all of them, and if your own headcanon differs from my own, that's alright! Just thought these would be fun to share.

Basil - Homosexual 

Ratigan - Bisexual 

Dawson - Biromantic Demisexual

Mrs. Judson - Demiromantic Asexual (Has no gender preference) 

Olivia - Questioning, but she has felt small attractions towards boys and girls. 

Fidget - Homoromantic Asexual 

Miss Kitty - Pansexual, but leans towards men. 

Hiram Flaversham - Mostly women, but is bi-curious.


	8. Alternate Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest in the comments, an AU where both Ratigan and Basil are villains. 
> 
> There isn't anything explicit in here, but I would still be cautious if you don't like reading that sort of thing.

The past couple months for the mousedom living within London had grown bleak and hopeless, their days of freedom no more than empty dreams and silent prayers as their new king, Ratigan, had successfully trapped them within his claws with the help of his "queen" Basil, a quick-witted and cunning mouse who had made it all possible. 

"Hmm.." Basil hinted a small smirk at the corner of his mouth, staring from the window of the castle where he and Padraic now resided, watching a miserable many mice walk sluggishly along, paranoid not to break a single rule or be caught by the many henchmen who would strip them of anything valuable, just because their rulers ordered it. 

The "queen" himself had the extra tuft of hair upon his head brushed back, and his eyes always had a glimmer of mischief to them. His coat was grey and monotone, but the shirt underneath it popped with violet. 

"Lovely view, isn't it my darling?" Ratigan chuckled, seated upon his throne, a purple robe of silk and a soft hem of fur draped across his back. Claws drummed against the armrest in a rhythmic manner, and with his other he beckoned for Basil to come to him. 

Catching his signal, Basil adjusted his tie and smoothed his coat real quick as his footsteps pitter-pattered against the tiled floor, twirling his thin tail between his fingers in a flirtatious way. He mounted his lap, throwing his arms behind Ratigan's shoulders and arching his back just a bit.

"I'll say. Although, we both agree you could have never achieved this without me, right?" The mouse's voice, though his lips quirked upwards, was sincere in its intention. 

The larger rodent traced a claw on the side of his cheek, the smoothness of his fur never ceasing to quietly impress him as he pressed hungry lips onto the mouse's cheek, earning him a sharp exhale of breath. 

"You keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll make even myself believe it one day." The professor teased in a husky whisper, digging his nails just enough into his cheek so that he didn't penetrate skin, but enough to remind Basil who he belonged to. There was a low growl in his throat as he buried himself into the fur on his neck, nibbling sweet love bites into him. 

"You're so pretentious.." Basil bit the corner of his mouth, breathless as his legs wrapped around Padraic's thigh, rubbing himself against it to create some sort of friction.

"Oh, I could never be such a thing." 

The professor noticed his rutting, trailing an arm down his slender waist and down his pants, giving his upper thigh a tight squeeze, breathing heavily and feeling a sudden wave of possessiveness wash over him as he pulled Basil closer, leaving no space between them as he pulled him into a desperate kiss, slipping his tongue in as Basil pushed away, gasping before he frowned, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

"You know I despise when you do things without warning. Let's continue this another day, I have some business with a few henchmen." 

"My apologies," The professor regained his composure as his smooth voice returned like it never left. He pressed a gentle kiss upon his forehead, sending his queen off.


	9. A disguise too good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request !! Ratigan finds Basil in a particularly stunning disguise 
> 
> ((Suggestions are always open!))

Ratigan pulled his tie one last time, making sure it was perfectly adjusted and without wrinkles. He had his henchmen smooth out suit, and he had a corsage consisting of blood red roses right above his heart. He licked the palm of his paw, pushing his hair back one last time. When his henchmen had asked what he was getting ready for, he gave a vague answer of "out." 

Although they were curious, they didn't dare press the professor for answers, and instead watched him fix himself up in front of the mirror, chuckling and murmuring something to himself. At last, he was out the door in a scurry, and they could only scratch their heads. 

\---  
The party was bustling, that was certain. It was filled with sleazy men, eyeing the women up and down like they were objects to be handled, to play with until they got bored. And the women played those roles, so well that it was hard to tell they despised it. For some, it was the only choice they had, with money and jobs being especially hard to come by. 

Ratigan wasn't here to gawk, however. Of course he noticed the beauty of the women, with their perfectly brushed fur and shining bits of jewelry, matching clothes that hugged onto them tightly, but he had dignity to him, despite the many mice that would say otherwise. 

No, he was here for someone in particular. He had heard word of a certain customer who had taken a few women home and murdered them in cold blood right after their one night stand. It was said he struck most often on every other Tuesday, such as tonight. 

And Ratigan had no doubt that the detective, Basil himself was here to investigate it, most likely disguised as one of the men in order to get closer to one of them and learn more about the suspect. There was no way the mouse would turn down a case like this. Of course, it was far from as thrilling as the chases the two of them had. 

"Can I get you a drink, darling?" A sultry, sweet voice like that of honey appeared next to him. A thin, white-furred mouse with glistening green eyes that shined like the emeralds around her neck. She was walking her fingers up her chest and to his shoulder, biting her lip. He could tell that a "drink" was far from her true intentions. 

"I'll take you up on that drink offer, but it'll have to wait. I'd prefer a moment alone, thank you. I'm waiting for someone." 

She pouted, blinking her eyes twice, pretending she was blinking tears away, and with a sigh he pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. 

"I'll find you afterwards. That's a promise." 

She sighed, finally taking the hint as she backed off, letting her sleeves slide down her shoulder just a tad, saying one last thing before she walked off. 

"I'll hold you to it." 

He waved her off, his smile melting into a thin line of annoyance. He had expected a night of messing with Basil, but despite how much he examined each and every single guy within these walls, none of them seemed to be the detective. Finally, he grew tired of watching them with their women, and he let his eyes glide over the whole scene, and his gaze was swiftly captured and held tight as he spotted "her" in the crowd. 

A tan mouse, with a golden bow wrapped around one of her ears. She wore a black choker around her neck that sparkled when she moved. Her top was sleeveless, golden at the top and a silky black skirt at the bottom that had a slit where one of her legs peeked through. She turned around, and although his heavy, winged eyeliner and shimmering lip gloss would've fooled anyone who didn't know him personally, Ratigan knew he was staring at Basil himself. 

"Of course.." Ratigan shook his head, smirking as he watched Basil reject advances after advances from men and even some women, keeping an eye out. The professor should've known he would have dressed as a victim of the culprit, catching him and having him arrested right in the act. It was a risky plan, and one perfect for the mouse. 

He made his way slyly around the crowd, his beauty growing closer as the larger rodent approached him, and he couldn't keep his claws from grabbing him from behind and wrapping his arm around his waist as he pressed against his backside, using his other hand to hold his paw up in the air. 

"Dash it all, Ratigan!" Basil shouted, his heart leaping out of his chest as his cheeks tinged red at the way the much bigger figure pressed against him, folding his arms against his chest. "I can't afford your childish distractions, I'm on a serious case here." 

"No doubt there. Not often I find you in such a.. choice of clothes. Got your own personal designer, hm?" He tittered, keeping the arm around his waist as he used the other to ride his hand up his shirt, and Basil shivered at his cold touch, revealing half his chest to the entire crowd. 

"I mean it." Basil seethed through clenched teeth, not wanting any sounds of pleasure to slip through. "There will be other times." 

Ratigan ignored his comment completely. He had been waiting for Basil the entire night, and he finally had him, all to himself. No one else in the room mattered, they were already drowned out, and he'd be damned if he ever let the detective go for the rest of the night. 

The mouse bit his words back as well. He knew there was no getting through to him now, so he might as well enjoy it. He rolled his head over to his shoulder, exposing his neck and left shoulder blade. The professor chuckled, licking a stripe from his shoulder to his neck, and the detective inhaled sharply, shakily. 

The professor clasped a hand over Basil's mouth, and his eyebrows knitted in confusion at the sudden paw over his lips. He didn't have to wonder for how long, however, as Ratigan sunk his sharp teeth into his shoulder, and he keened and threw his head back, moaning and cursing muffled as they spilled from him. A jolt of both pain and pleasure surged up his body both at the same time, and he could already feel the dark bruise and teeth marks forming. Ratigan was smart enough to keep it from bleeding, and as he removed his fangs, he planted a tender kiss against the black and blue spot, letting his fingers brush his lips as he removed it from the detective's mouth. 

"If you'll excuse me, I believe someone here owes me a drink." 

Basil gasped for breath as he held his aching shoulder, watching him disappear into the crowd. He would get payback for this, but there was work to do.


	10. Crime of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request! 
> 
> This one is for a guest, who suggested an alternate universe where it's the 1940s. Basil is a noir detective and Ratigan is a crime boss. And of course, they're ex lovers ;)

Basil walked with his shoulders hunched, keeping his eyes to the ground as his hat obscured most of his face, and his trenchcoat hid the shape of his figure. There was a light rain happening, with a bit of a thunder rumbling in the distance. That hardly mattered to the detective or the other mice who were bustling by, passing him as they giggled and gossiped. They all had the same destination, a swinging and packed night club of great renown. It was the talk of the town, with a live band and the latest things. It was owned and run by Padraic Ratigan, a rat of large stature both literally and in social image. 

Most of mousedom only knew him as the owner of the club and nothing more, a celebrity who attended his own parties to observe, and shake a few hands and have a couple conversations. Basil knew better, knew his true colors. That dastardly beast was the one behind an infamous set of criminals, known especially for their heists, which was precisely what the detective was coming here for. 

He finally reached the entrance of the club, and as soon as he walked inside, it was like he was teleported to a new reality, one where rodents of all could set aside their differences and drink and dance to a bit of music, where they could make deals in public and not fear being arrested if they beat someone willing to snitch. Everyone in this building was different, both good and bad. 

Basil's tail flicked back and forth at the end, a habit of his when he was focused on doing something. Right now, that was finding Ratigan in this crowd, and he pushed and slid his way through, as no one even phased his presence. 

He lifted his head up, trying to get a better view. Just as he suspected, the crime boss himself was seated at the middle of it all, shaking paws and accepting compliments from a stream of mice who praised him for all he was worth, and it almost sickened the detective. 

As luck would have it, Ratigan looked away from the conversation he was having for a moment, and out of all the eyes he could've accidentally made contact with, of course it had to be his. Basil froze in place, but quickly regained his composure as he bent his head to the ground again, making his way over. He didn't have to look up to know Ratigan had a smirk on his lips, waving whomever he was talking to off. 

"Basil! How lovely to see you attending one of my parties. I assumed my invitations never reached your location. Have a change of heart, my dear?" 

Basil huffed, his nose twitching in slight discomfort and annoyance. He wasn't planning to approach Ratigan just yet, but he couldn't let it show that he was faltering. 

A masked rodent pulled out a chair right across from the larger rodent, a lackey of his no doubt. Basil hesitantly took the seat, folding his legs and leaning in to keep his voice low but clear as possible. 

"You should know good and well why I'm here, Padraic. I know what you have planned, and I'm here to ensure I know how exactly to prevent it from happening." 

Ratigan chuckled, gesturing with a claw for one of his minions to step closer to the detective, who tensed at the likely probability he was surrounded. 

"Prevent me from giving all these unique characters a night of fun? Quite uncouth of you, don't you think?" He chuckled, signaling for one of the many masked figures to remove Basil's coat. 

The mouse slapped the help away, taking the rest of the coat off himself as it was taken from him, and his outfit consisting of a long sleeved, white button shirt and a vest suit of light gray was revealed. 

"That isn't what I'm referring to, and you know it. I'm not here for your little game of back and forth, or anything else you may have up your sleeves." 

Basil was pointing an accusatory finger towards Ratigan, who stared at his paw without a word. He waited for the live band to fade out of their current song, and start playing a more slow and passionate song. 

"Well?" Basil pressed on, growing impatient at the silence that lingered between the both of them. Ratigan simply smiled, and without a word he grabbed Basil, and dragged him straight to the dance floor. The detective cussed him out under his breath, but swiftly shut up as Ratigan pulled him close to his chest, leading the both of them to the beat of the music. 

"If you think a bit of dancing is going to distract me from what I'm trying to do, you are sorely mistaken. Need I remind you.." 

"Shh.." Ratigan had that same smile from earlier on his face, and his eyes looked at the detective like he was the only one in the room. He twirled him around, and Basil found himself, against his wishes, following the rest of the dance. 

"Don't ruin the fun, dearest. I can hardly remember the last time I held you like this. It's a shame you chose the path you did." 

Basil bit his tongue, starting to blush. He would be lying if he said he never reminisced about their former relationship, but he wasn't one to live in the past. He shook his head, having fallen behind their dance routine as he picked up the pace again. 

"Tell me of your plan. I'm not leaving here until I get the details I've come for." 

Ratigan grinned, keeping a lustful gaze on the mouse as he dipped him, towering his figure over Basil who's knees were shaking and of little support, and if it wasn't for the rat's tight grip around his waist, he would've certainly crashed to the floor. 

"I wouldn't mind that, to be perfectly honest." 

With that, Ratigan brought their lips together, and Basil felt his breath hitch, but it only took a second until he melted into the kiss entirely, ignoring the taste of nicotine and wine that spilled into his mouth. The rat made sure to rub his back just as he always did all those years ago. 

It was only a split second after Ratigan pulled away from the kiss that Basil found himself hitting against the ground, groaning as his head made contact with the hard floor and his vision doubled for a good while. He sat up, pulling a knee to his chest as he rubbed his head. 

"Padraic..!" He gasped, looking frantically around. It was too late, as Ratigan had already slipped from the scene, and it seemed he took his henchmen with him. 

The detective curled his fists, breathing heavily. But he also felt his heart beat fast with adrenaline, knowing that a good chase was bound to come out of this, and he was more than willing to comply.


	11. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions wanted !!

Hey everyone! I hope you don't mind my asking again, but I've been in want of some new suggestions. I love writing for this fanfic, and would love some more ideas!


	12. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, ran into a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> This wasn't really requested, but I figured that although Basil x Ratigan, I would write something for the Dawson x Basil shippers. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Requests are always open!

It was yet another successful day of detective work for Basil of Baker Street, having caught a particularly crafty yet oblivious gentlemouse who wasn't clever enough to get rid of the more inconspicuous traces of his trail at the scene of the crime. It was a gruesome murder of an older lady mouse, and though Basil had seen quite a bit of violence during his work, it didn't fail to make his stomach churn. Dawson especially, would hardly look at the poor victim more than was needed. 

Not long after being congratulated on yet another case well solved, the two mice had decided to take a rest upon a bench close by, each of them taking deep exhales and breathing it out slowly, with Basil mentally patting himself on the back. His eyes darted to the middle of the bench, where one of his partner's paws were planted flat against the wood, and without an air of hesitation, the detective intertwined their fingers together, and smirked with a bit of satisfaction as Dawson's breath hitched in a gentle surprise. 

"Quite the case today, wouldn't you say old fellow?" 

The plump mouse gave off a gruff chuckle, clearing his throat into his handkerchief before he spoke. 

"Quite," He agreed, but his body did shudder ever so slightly as a grisly image flashed across his mind, having to swallow a small lump down his throat. "Though that poor woman, I can only imagine what it's like for her friends and family." 

Basil fell silent, eyebrows knitting together in sympathy and understanding. He had seen his fair share of lifeless bodies, innocent lives taken away by villains who considered no one but themselves, and anyone who got in the way was only an obstacle to be rid of. 

"You never really get used to it." He spoke once again, voice a tinge softer this time as his thumb rubbed the back of Dawson's paw comfortingly, earning a small flicker of a smile from his partner. 

There was another moment of silence, but it was far from awkward as the two of them just enjoyed each other's company, watching the citizens of mousedom bustle past them, each of them telling a different story. 

Dawson was distracted by the sight of a heated argument that was occurring between what seemed to be a less than happily married couple, as a young lady mouse was pointing an accusatory finger towards a guilty looking gentlemouse, but their conversation fell on deaf ears. 

Basil took Dawson's distraction as an opportunity to study his partner, feeling a slight warmth in his heart. After some months of being nothing more than partners in detective work and also friends, Basil had finally found the courage to confess his true feelings in the comfort of his own home, and Dawson didn't have to say a single word as he pulled their lips softly together, showing that he had felt the same way for quite some time. 

"Basil?"

The detective shook his head, feeling his cheeks warm as he realized he was twirling the end of his tail between his fingers, something he did when he felt nervous or was thinking of something rather fond. 

"Everything alright?" Dawson was speaking to him again, and he forced himself to focus as he blinked twice, sighing as his lips pulled back in a reassuring smile, nodding. 

"Of course, my apologies.. I just got lost in my reminiscing." 

The other smiled politely in response, a quick twinkle in his eyes. Having dated the detective for a while, he was more than familiar with his body language, especially when it came to thinking about their relationship. 

He leaned in closer, and sure enough Basil's breath hitched in surprise, just as his did earlier. He didn't make any effort to back away however, and in fact decided to close the gap between them completely, pressing their lips together softly and passionately, letting the rest of the world melt away, and all that mattered was they had each other.


End file.
